eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Tower of Frozen Shadow: Shadowed Corridors
Notes *The Key Mob is a moldy tome that can be found in the Frozen Library on the 2nd floor of the tower. Approximate location: . Key Chest (which contains 1 Primal Velium Shard per member and appx to split) can be found on the 3rd floor in the Bathory. Approximate location: . Walkthough The Zone: First Floor # Kill all trash mobs and the named Xalgoti will aggro at the mirror. Click on the mirror and go to Third Floor: The Shadow Barracks. Third Floor: The Shadow Barracks # Clear the non-aggro soldiers in the first two rooms. Sergeant Schriber will appear and tell you to go and help the maids. # Exit the room via either doors. Head down the hall, continuing straight at the intersection. You will step on a finger and a hand mob will spawn. Kill it. Continue on and kill the maids/matron. # From the maid room, return to the intersection and head right. Continue to the Bathory (pool room). Kill the trash. Pick up the potion bottle shiny on the lip of the pool and accept the quest A Runous Bath. A blood-rusted chest is located in the pool (see note above). # The wall at clicks to open. Follow the corridor to another clickable wall. Enter The Feast. Take the potion bottle off the table. Talk to Romero. He will give you the kitchen key. # Go to the wall to the left of the one you entered (/loc 77.82, 207.16, 19.95) and click on it. Follow the hallway to another clickable wall. Enter the Kitchen. Here you'll find Shadowbeast Cooks and Alvik the Cold. Pick up the potion bottle in this room. # Exit through the now open kitchen door and head back past the Bathory, down the hallway, to the Armory, which is now unlocked. Kill the Armored Shadowed trash mobs. Pick up the potion bottle. Right click on The Armored Presence and polish the armor. He will turn into a named mob. Kill him. # Return to the Bathory. Pour the potion into the water. Vethilot the Corpsemonger will slowly walk to the room from down the corridor. Kill him. # Head back to The Feast through the open wall. Kill Romero and two vampire guests. Click on the summons on the table. Go out the now open door, turn right, and follow the hallway to the portal room . Kill Sergeant Schriber. Click on the floor in the room. Drop down. You can now access the mirror to go to the Second Floor: The Frozen Library. Second Floor: The Frozen Library # Kill all the trash: Library Facilitarian, ghostly scholar, ghostly teacher, ghostly student, shadowbound tomes, shadowruined books. # Right click and destroy the books under the lights in the four corners of the second floor. # Kill Spectral Librarian Emiida (Shadowed Corridors). # Go to and click on the floating book. This will unlock the door in the next hall . # Click on the book Tserrina's Unfinished Diary and accept the quest. # Run around the library and pick up the missing pages. # Find the missing pages of Tserrina's Diary on the #* Find the missing page 1 #* Find the missing page 5 #* Find the missing page 3 #* Find the missing page 2 #* Find the missing page 4 #* Find the missing page 6 #* Note that Page 2 is in the same side-room as Tserrina's Diary was found in. Pages 1 and 3 are in other side rooms, which do not become accessible until after Spectral Librarian Emiida is defeated. Pages 4 and 6 are downstairs in the library itself, whereas Page 5 is upstairs. # Return to the room and click on the diary to assemble it. # Defeat the Shadowed Tome of Ages Past. # Return to the mirror. You now have access to the Fourth Floor: Darkness Rising. Fourth Floor: Darkness Rising # Click on the platform across from the mirror to receive the quest A Light for the Shadow. Kill the trash around the top floor. # Jump down the open hole to the lower level. Click on the four torches found in the corridors: #* Torch 1 #* Torch 2 #* Torch 3 #* Torch 4 # Go up one of the spiral staircases at either end of the lower level back to the first floor(of 4th floor) and place the torches on the platforms around the first floor(of 4th floor). (You may also clear the nameds on the lower level to access the mirror to return to the first floor(of 4th floor). # Click on the gate directly behind the quest starter for this level. Kill Cara Omica. You can now access the Sixth Floor: Stewardship of VhalSera via the mirror. Sixth Floor: Stewardship of VhalSera # Upon entering the room, click on the first mirror you see. This will give you the quest Mirror, Mirror. You will find one mirror shard in each room. # In each room you will either find trash mobs or the named. Right click on the named Narmek Berreka and select which piece you'd like to fight each time you encounter him. The third encounter in the last room, you'll fight whichever pieces are left. # Click on the broken quest mirror that was behind Narmek Berreka. VhalSera will spawn behind you. Kill him. You now have access to the Fifth Floor: A Bride's Scorn via the mirrors. Fifth Floor: A Bride's Scorn # Head into the room on the right upon entering the fifth floor. Kill the trash. Click on the red gift box to receive the quest Not Him Again. # Go to the doors. Note the barrier and accept the quest Party's Over. Right-click on the barrier itself and choose to Inspect the Barrier. Return to the first room and click on the gift mimic to receive a clue. # Go to the other room across the hall. Kill the trash. Right click on the wedding cake. Click on the corpse to get the chapel door key. # Return to the doors and use the following emotes in order: /listen, /ponder /flourish, /square. The barrier is now down and you can open the door. Speak to the witness to finish the Party's Over quest. # Complete the quest to access the Seventh Floor: The Palindrome via the mirrors. Seventh Floor: The Palindrome # Kill the mobs in the piano room. Click on the piano to have it play music. # Sprint down the corridors until you reach an open door with the mob "???" in it. Kill him. The floor will now go crazy and turn upside down. You will automatically receive the quest Puzzled. # Go back down the hall to the door you passed. Kill the trash. Click on the book on the 'ceiling.' # Return to the mirror. The wall behind it will now be clickable. Kill Necretia Widowmaker. # You are now able to access an alternate first floor that will lead you to the room where you place the mirrors you've gathered. The mirrors will open a portal to The Haunt of Syl'tor, where you kill Tserrina.